Crystal Caverns (EBF4)
The Crystal Caverns are an area in Epic Battle Fantasy 4. They are the third location visited in the game, being east of Ashwood Forest, west of the Waste Disposal Plant, south of Goldenbrick Resort, and north of Whitefall Town. Features The Crystal Caverns are a series of large caves that connect many locations in the EBF4 world to each other. The caves are named after the multitude of large, colorful crystals embedded in the rock walls, drawing the attention of miners and archaeologists seeking knowledge and riches. The environment within the caverns is predominately -based, particularly as visitors approach the southern exit to Whitefall Town. The deepest parts of the caves are pitch-black, requiring the use of the Candle to light the way - however, several braziers placed throughout the caves allow those with the Candle to permanently illuminate the area by lighting the torches. The western side of Crystal Caverns also holds a large Lava Cave, presumably due to the meteorite impact that devastated the nearby Ashwood Forest. This environment is largely separate from the rest of the caverns, but features radically different creatures, including some particularly rare and powerful beasts. The Caverns are also full of large boulders that block many of the paths. The only way to get past these obstacles is to find the legendary Hammer, which can smash the boulders and allow access to the paths and treasures beyond. Map Enemies Most enemies in the Crystal Caverns are Ice-based creatures, such as Ice Idols, Ice Sprites and Ice Elementals, but some are Dark-based (such as Coal Bats, Rock Turtles, and Evil Mushrooms) or Earth-based (such as Clays, Snails, and Earth Sprites). Fire, Holy and Wind attacks tend to work best against these foes, while Ice and Dark resistant armor will protect the party from many of their attacks. It should also be noted that many enemies can use skills with a chance to inflict Instant Death, so wearing Doom-proof gear is advisable. This area also introduces players to a number of new enemy types, including Clays, Turtles, Snails/Crabs, and Monoliths. It also increases the length and difficulty of battles, with at least one enemy blockade forcing players into their first four-wave battle. The boss of the area is the mighty Crystal Golem and its legions of spawned Bits. However, after defeating it, the party will also encounter a mysterious glowing entity that proves far beyond their capabilities to even strike, let alone defeat - they must simply endure its assault until it vanishes and leaves a pair of Blue Crystals for players to destroy. Enemy List * Snail * Blue Clay * Red Clay * Black Clay * Evil Mushroom * Rock Sprite * Frost Sprite * Ice Idol * Frost Wraith * Wolf Dog * Friend Dog * Coal Bat * Ice Elemental * Glacier Turtle * Rock Turtle * Ice Golem * Viking Monolith * Fire Bit * Thunder Bit * Ice Bit * Crystal Golem * ??? (Light Godcat) * Blue Crystal Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4's Areas